1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression connector of a computer printer for controlling ink ejection operation of an ink cartridge, and particularly to a compression connector which securely retains terminals therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer printers are classified into dot matrix printers, laser printers and ink-jet printers. An ink-jet printer comprises an ink cartridge, usually disposable, for preservation of ink, and an ink jetting head for depositing ink on a medium to be printed. A control circuit connected to the ink cartridge and the ink jetting head controls the printing operation. The connection between parts of the ink-jet printer may be provided by a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board, or a wire harness assembly. Thus, a connector is required to connect the FPC or wires to the ink cartridge or other related components. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,356, a conventional ink cartridge connector, known as a compression connector, comprises a base, a cover assembled upon the cover, and a plurality of terminals retained in the base. However, the terminals are not securely retained in the base in a front-to-back direction.
Hence, an improved compression connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional compression connector.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a compression connector which securely retains terminals therein.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a compression connector for mating with an FPC in accordance with the present invention comprises a bottom base, a top cover assembled upon the bottom base, a built-in PCB, and a plurality of terminals. The bottom base comprises a terminal-receiving portion comprising a plurality of block walls. Every two block walls define a receiving groove therebetween. A pair of opposite mounting slots is provided on opposite sides of and in communication with each receiving groove. The top cover comprises a receiving concavity for receiving an upper edge of the PCB. Each terminal comprises a contacting portion for contacting the FPC, a mounting portion substantially received in the receiving groove, a tail portion connected with the PCB, and a preloading portion extending horizontally from an end of the contacting portion. The mounting portion comprises two pairs of barbs interferentially engaged with the mounting slots to securely retain the terminal in the receiving groove.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.